


New Promise

by Yamiga



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had run away from Thor for an unknown reason, and now upon finding the fugitive, Thor figures out exactly why he fled.<br/>Thorki, Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Promise

**Author's Note: So I was browsing through Deviant Art one day and came across this amazing picture.[yamiga.deviantart.com/art/New-…](http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/New-start-381885345). When I saw it, I fell in love with it. The fact is not that it’s an Mpreg pic with my favorite characters, but the emotion captured in it. A viewer cannot tell whether Loki is crying tears of joy or just the fact that he’s upset. Well anyway, I’ve asked the artist if I could write a fic for it and they said yes!**   
  
**So, I hope you enjoy and don’t forget to look at the picture!**

* * *

  
  
Even after he heard the piercing screams of the child that had just entered this world, the pain was not near subsiding. His life was still in turmoil, this child only made things a hundred times worse than he could have imagined. Still...this child, Thor’s child or not, was still a miracle beyond Loki’s wildest dreams.  
Mustering up his strength, Loki sat ignoring the pain and took his newborn baby in his arms. The little one was wet, warm and covered in substances, but nevertheless he was still there. His hair was shaggy and blond, just like his father.  
  
Loki felt a chill of fear go through him when Thor came into mind.   
He had hidden from Thor for nine months, keeping his existence and his son a secret. There were too many crimes against him for him to remain in Asgard, for him to give birth to his son there. He wanted to clear his name, start a new, give his son the future he deserved.   
  
And now, in the midst of his plans, Thor had found him and now Loki’s only hope of survival for he  and his son was to stay hidden. He could hear Thor outside the bedroom, walking through the house, moving things over in a rage. Loki was certain that if the two were found, Thor would probably kill them.  
  
It wasn’t easy to hush the baby when he cried, but eventually the small being quieted down and clung on to Loki’s clothing. All the former god of mischief could do was wait until Thor left the home.  
  
As he waited silent, Loki took time to look at the little treasure in his arms. He was so beautiful, so pure...everything that Loki was not. He swore to himself that no matter what, his son would have a better life than he had.  
  
The little baby began to cry and Loki made way to hush him, but the footsteps from the other room became louder. Loki felt himself trembling as the footsteps drew closer to the bedroom. He couldn’t even bring himself to hush his son.  
  
He’s going to find us.  
  
Loki heard the door knob twist.   
  
And when he does...he’ll kill us.  
  
Loki didn’t know how to react when Thor opened the door and  stepped into the bedroom with all his glory. All Loki could do was embrace his small son and silently weep. As he saw Thor walk over to him with his hammer clenched in his hand, he saw his life flash before him, and he saw the life he wanted for his son flash before him.   
  
“I’m sorry...” He whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Thor now stood above the two of them staring down with a confused expression. Loki didn’t dare meet his eyes, he only held his child tighter than before.  
  
“This...this is why you left?” Thor sounded breathless as he overlooked Loki and his child. “For this, this child.”  
Loki finally opened his eyes. “Make it quick.” He commanded, however Thor looked taken back.  
“Make what quick?”  
“You fool...” Loki began to tear up again. “You daft fool! Were you not here to kill me?”  
“Loki...” Thor surprisingly dropped his hammer and bent over, extending his hand. “I knew nothing about this child before you left, I thought you left only as a fugitive. My initial intention was to take your life but...”  
  
He leaned in, but angrily Loki pushed him back.  
“What is wrong?” Thor was surprised.   
“Are you really that oblivious...you were never supposed to figure out!” Loki shouted, causing his child to stir. “You, Odin, everyone else will do nothing but cage us! I can never go back to Asgard...you weren’t...” And again, Loki was in tears, hugging his child.  
  
“He is mine as well, Loki.” Thor placed his hand behind Loki’s head and held him close. “And you are mine...Loki, I love you. I always have, if only you explained to me, your...”  
“It would not have made a difference.”  Loki replied. “The All father...he will never accept this child as his grandson, he will never accept me. I can not return to Asgard, please, understand_”  
“Hush.” Thor’s voice was calming as he listened to Loki’s quivering submission. The god of mischief gave up, he allowed his tears to flow completely as he leaned against Thor’s chest. He was trembling badly, clutching his child harder than before.  
  
“You are mine,” Thor reassured. “And I will never let a thing happen to you, any of you...I promise.”  
“You’re good at keeping those.” Loki joked. “Just like you promised you’d bring me back to Asgard...right?” He tried to laugh, but only broke down.   
  
Thor chuckled and kissed both his son’s forehead and Loki’s forehead. He looked at his son with even more enthusiasm than before. He didn’t see just a baby, or the child of a frost giant. No, he saw a king, a ruler, an All Father. He saw a warrior ruling Asgard with the grace just as he himself had.  
  
“Nothing will happen....I swear.” He repeated, making sure Loki fully understood.   
This was his promise, not just his words or his actions, but this child. There was a future before the three, that would be carried on with this promise, Thor would only have to stick to his word.  
  
He knew he would have no trouble doing that.


End file.
